Database management systems may be configured to serve as multiple clients. Each client typically maintains a connection to a particular database management system, and database requests are sent over said connection for processing by the database management system. Each database management system may be configured to support a maximum number of simultaneous client connections. If the maximum number of concurrent client connections is exceeded, then a request for a new client connection will be denied.